rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE NPC Stat Blocks
= Generic Footsoldiers = Japanese Army Soldiers Japanese Army Soldier Stats: 2, Except Command and Charm 1. Attacks: * 4d - Type 38 Carbine (Slow 1, Capacity 5, Width+2 SK damage, Range 50/150) * 4d - Model 97 grenade (Penetration 2, Area 2, Width+1 SK damage plus Area, Range 15/30) * 4d - Type 11 Machine Gun (Capacity 30, Spray 2, Width+2 SK damage, Range 50/150) * 4d - Katana (Width+1 K damage) * 4d - Knife (Width K damage) * 4d - Brawling (Width S damage) Japanese Army Sniper Attacks: * 6d - Type 38 Rifle (Slow 1, Capacity 5, Width+2 SK damage, Range 220/900) * 3d - Knife (Width K damage) * 3d - Brawling (Width S damage) Skills: * Brawling 2 (3d), Endurance 2 (3d), Grenade 2 (5d), Knife 2 (3d), Mental Stability 2 (4d), Pistol 2 (5d), Radio Operation 1 (2d), Rifle 3 (6d), Athletics - Running 2 (3d), Perception - Sight 2 (4d), Stealth 3 (6d) Waffen-SS Squad This represents both RBA occupation forces in Paradox's World and German SS foot soldiers in all realities. They are deployed as groups of 8, with 1 officer. In game terms, they roll as a group, rolling 8d for the troops and 2d for the officer for a total of 10d. The officer is hit location 9. Any other successful pair hits a normal troop in the appropriate location. Hit location 10 is protected by a LAR 2 helmet, and thus needs more than 2 points of Killing Damage (2 KS damage, a normal pistol hit to the head, will suffice) to take down the troop. Otherwise, they need to be hit for 3 Stun or 1 Killing damage beyond armor to lose a minion. Damage is dealt by weapon type. Most of the time, damage will be dealt as W+2 KS (as Sturmgewehr 44 rifle). Without an officer, they are considered Trained (Command Difficulty 6, Skill Difficulty 8, Demoralization Difficulty 4). With an officer, they are considered Professional (Command Difficulty 4, Skill Difficulty 6, Demoralization Difficulty 6). Waffen-SS Attributes and Skills * Body 2 ** Endurance 2 (4d) ** Running 2 (4d) ** Brawling/Knife Fighting 2 (4d) * Coordination 2 ** Firearms (Submachine gun, Machine gun, Rifle, Pistol) 2 (4d) ** Support Weaponry (Grenade, Rocket Launcher, Mortar) 1 (3d) ** Stealth 2 (4d) * Sense 1 ** Perception 1 (2d) * Mind 2 ** Map Reading/Navigation (Land)/Radio Operation/Tactics 1 (3d) ** Explosives/Survival 1 (3d) ** Languages: German, English 2 (4d) * Command 1 ** Stability 2 (3d) * Charm 2 * Base Will 3 Equipment * Sturmgewehr 44 Rifle (Spray 0/2, Capacity 30, Damage W+2 KS) ** 6 Magazines of spare ammunition * Walther PPK Pistol (Capacity 7, Damage W KS, Range 13/29) ** 50 rounds of spare ammunition * 3 Einhandgranate 39 Hand grenades (Area 2, Penetration 4, Range 25/50 yards) * Panzerfaust 60 Anti Tank Rocket (one per unit) (Area 8, Penetration 7, W+1 KS plus Area damage) * Bayonet/Knife (W+1 K as bayonet, W K as knife) * Zeltbahn (Shelter Triangle, Camouflage Smock) * 1942 Stahlhelm (Steel Helmet, LAR 2 for hit location 10) * Klappspaten (Folding Shovel, Damage W K) * Gasmask and container * Brotbeutel Modell 1931 (mess kit) * 6 days of field rations (note: Occupation forces do not have this) * Gefechtsgepack (Combat backpack) * Erkennungsmarke (Dog Tags) * Soldbuch (German military ID) * Sippenbuch ("Clan book" literally, SS racial ID) Waffen-SS Officer Attributes and Skills * Body 2 ** Endurance 2 (4d) ** Running 2 (4d) ** Brawling/Knife Fighting 2 (4d) * Coordination 2 ** Firearms (Submachine gun, Machine gun, Rifle, Pistol) 2 (4d) ** Support Weaponry (Grenade, Rocket Launcher, Mortar) 1 (3d) ** Stealth 2 (4d) * Sense 2 ** Perception 1 (3d) * Mind 2 ** Map Reading/Navigation (Land)/Radio Operation/Tactics 2 (4d) ** Explosives/Survival 1 (3d) ** Cryptography 1 (3d) ** Languages: German, English 2 (4d) * Command 2 ** Leadership 2 (4d) ** Stability 3 (5d) * Charm 2 * Base Will 4 Equipment * MP 40 SMG (Spray 3, Capacity 32, W+1 KS) ** 4 Magazines of spare ammunition * Walther PPK Pistol (Capacity 7, Damage W KS, Range 13/29) ** 50 rounds of spare ammunition * 2 Stielhandgranaten 24 Hand grenades (Area 3, Penetration 4, Range 35/55 yards) * Diensdolch (SS Service dagger, W S +1K) * Zeltbahn (Shelter Triangle, Camouflage Smock) * 1942 Stahlhelm (Steel Helmet, LAR 2 for hit location 10) * Klappspaten (Folding Shovel, Damage W K) * Gasmask and container * Brotbeutel Modell 1931 (mess kit) * 6 days of field rations (note: Occupation forces do not have this) * Gefechtsgepack (Combat backpack) * Erkennungsmarke (Dog Tags) * Soldbuch (German military ID) * Sippenbuch ("Clan book" literally, SS racial ID) = Generic Talents = While technically each Talent is a unique manifestation of powers, 90 percent of the occupation Ubermenschen in LORE fall into one of these categories: Flyer Attributes and Skills * Body 3 ** Endurance 2 (5d) ** Running 2 (5d) ** Brawling/Knife Fighting 2 (5d) * Coordination 4 ** Firearms (Submachine gun, Machine gun, Rifle, Pistol) 2 (6d) ** Support Weaponry (Grenade, Rocket Launcher, Mortar) 2 (6d) ** Stealth 2 (6d) * Sense 3 ** Perception 3 (6d) * Mind 2 ** Map Reading/Navigation (Land)/Radio Operation/Tactics 2 (4d) ** Explosives/Survival 1 (3d) ** Cryptography 1 (3d) ** Languages: German, English 2 (4d) * Command 3 ** Leadership 2 (5d) ** Stability 3 (6d) * Charm 3 ** Persuasion 2 (5d) * Base Will 6 Miracles * Flight 4/2/0 * 4/8/16 per die * Defends (Self) Useful (Speed) Quality * 80 yards/turn Equipment * Machinegewehr 42S (Spray 5, Capacity 100, W+2 KS) ** 4 Magazines of spare ammunition * Walther PPK Pistol (Capacity 7, Damage W KS, Range 13/29) ** 50 rounds of spare ammunition * 2 Stielhandgranaten 24 Hand grenades (Area 3, Penetration 4, Range 35/55 yards) * Diensdolch (SS Service dagger, W S +1K) * Zeltbahn (Shelter Triangle, Camouflage Smock) * 1942 Stahlhelm, modified for flight (Steel Helmet, LAR 2 for hit location 10) * Gasmask and container * Anti-Flak Flightsuit (treat as LAR 2 for torso hit locations 7-9) * Erkennungsmarke (Dog Tags) * Soldbuch (German military ID) * Sippenbuch ("Clan book" literally, SS racial ID) Tactics * Will keep his distance from the group, spraying with a Machinegun at long range (subtract 2 from attack rolls) and apply his flight power for defense. Total attacks/penalties will round out to 6d (will use defense first, then additional actions will be Spray attacks), 10d if just attacking. * After taking killing damage, will leave the fight to seek reinforcements. Bruiser Attributes and Skills * Body 4 ** Hyperbody 2/1/0 *** Booster +1 (lift up to 16 tons) *** Booster +1 (throw up to 1 ton 10 yards) ** Endurance 2 (8/1/0) ** Hyperendurance 1 (9/1/0) ** Running 2 (8/1/0) ** Brawling 2 (8/1/0) ** Hyperbrawling 1hd (8/2/0) ** Brawling causes W KS damage, W+1 KS if using an improvised large weapon (like a lamp post), with penetration equal to the LAR of the item (usually 1) * Coordination 3 ** Firearms (Submachine gun, Machine gun, Rifle, Pistol) 2 (5d) ** Support Weaponry (Grenade, Rocket Launcher, Mortar) 2 (5d) ** Stealth 2 (5d) * Sense 2 ** Perception 2 (4d) * Mind 2 ** Map Reading/Navigation (Land)/Radio Operation/Tactics 2 (4d) ** Explosives/Survival 1 (3d) ** Cryptography 1 (3d) ** Languages: German, English 2 (4d) * Command 3 ** Leadership 2 (5d) ** Stability 3 (6d) * Charm 2 * Base Will 5 Miracles * Light Armor 0/4/0 ** 3/6/12 points per die ** Defends Quality ** Armored Defense -2, Endless +3 ** Adds 4 points of LAR to all hit locations Equipment * MP 40 SMG (Spray 3, Capacity 32, W+1 KS) ** 4 Magazines of spare ammunition * Walther PPK Pistol (Capacity 7, Damage W KS, Range 13/29) ** 50 rounds of spare ammunition * 2 Stielhandgranaten 24 Hand grenades (Area 3, Penetration 4, Range 35/55 yards) * Diensdolch (SS Service dagger, W S +1K) * Zeltbahn (Shelter Triangle, Camouflage Smock) * Klappspaten (Folding Shovel, Damage W K) * Gasmask and container * Brotbeutel Modell 1931 (mess kit) * Gefechtsgepack (Combat backpack) * Erkennungsmarke (Dog Tags) * Soldbuch (German military ID) * Sippenbuch ("Clan book" literally, SS racial ID) Blaster Attributes and Skills * Body 3 ** Endurance 2 (5d) ** Running 2 (5d) ** Brawling/Knife Fighting 2 (5d) * Coordination 3 ** Firearms (Submachine gun, Machine gun, Rifle, Pistol) 1 (4d) ** Stealth 2 (5d) * Sense 2 ** Perception 1 (3d) * Mind 3 ** Map Reading/Navigation (Land)/Radio Operation/Tactics 2 (5d) ** Explosives/Survival 1 (4d) ** Cryptography 1 (4d) ** Languages: German, English 2 (5d) * Command 3 ** Leadership 2 (5d) ** Stability 3 (6d) * Charm 2 * Base Will 5 Miracles * Attack Ray 7/0/0 ** 4/8/16 per die ** Attacks+2 (Range 640 yards) ** Willpower Bid (-1), Penetration 2 (+2), Spray 1 (+1) ** Deals W+2 KS damage * Willpower Battery 10/0/0 ** 1/2/4 per die ** Useful (Self) ** Focus (-1) ** Stores 10 points of Willpower Equipment * 2 Stielhandgranaten 24 Hand grenades (Area 3, Penetration 4, Range 35/55 yards) * Diensdolch (SS Service dagger, W S +1K) * Zeltbahn (Shelter Triangle, Camouflage Smock) * 1942 Stahlhelm (Steel Helmet, LAR 2 for hit location 10) * Gasmask and container * Erkennungsmarke (Dog Tags) * Soldbuch (German military ID) * Sippenbuch ("Clan book" literally, SS racial ID) Tactics * Pretty simple. Will attempt to spray the attack ray at multiple targets every turn. * Eschews normal firearms, but will use grenades when appropriate.